hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Hackler
Introduction Attacking (or Hacking) in Hackers is where a player infiltrates a player-made Network or a computer generated Mission in an attempt to take over the network, download the Core database and/or steal all of the resources stored in Business Nodes. This is done by utilizing various compiled programs available to the player. A player may enter another network by connecting to it from the World Map, or by retracing the source of a hack against the player's own Home Network from the Security Log. A player will not be able to hack another player if: * They are currently being hacked by another player. * A 9SEC External protective Shield is in effect. * They are currently logged into their own network. ** Players are protected against attacks for the first 3 hours while logged in. Hacking Phases Once a player is connected, a network will cycle through a series of possible phases, indicated at the top-center of the screen: 1.) Security Activation - The player is allowed 30 seconds to observe and study the network before the security systems activate. The background will pulse red for the final five seconds before the next phase is triggered. The player may disconnect and reenter the network to reset the timer, or choose to install a program to initiate a Stealth or Brute Force attack. 2.) Access Mode - If the player places an Access program on a netConnection before the first phase ends, and before placing any other programs, a stealth hack will ensue. Once the player is discovered or installs an offensive program, the next phase will begin. Access Mode will not occur if the above Security Activation timer reaches zero or if any offensive program is installed first, and the Security Activation phase will proceed directly to Network Reboot. 3.) Network Reboot - This phase commences when the Security Activation timer expires, the player is discovered in Access Mode, or an offensive program is installed. The player will then have three minutes to install Offensive and Defensive programs before the reboot to fulfill one of the win conditions below. This phase will end when any of the following occur: * All three Win Conditions have been accomplished. * Three minutes expire. * The player exits the Network by pressing the disconnect button. Once the Network Reboot phase is over, the results of the hack are displayed. A small window will show the absolute status of the hack (as Success or Fail), the goal radar, any Reputation points gained or lost, the amount of Resources stolen, any applicable rank bonuses, and - if the Core was successfully downloaded - access to the ReadMe file. Win Conditions One or more of the following three goals must be fulfilled to achieve a successful hack: *Full Control - This is achieved when all nodes in the network are captured. A node will turn red upon capture, after the firewall is fully depleted by offensive programs installed on connecting nodes. Defensive programs may also be installed to retain a captured node. This objective can also be completed in Stealth, by using the Access program to temporarily control adjacent nodes. **Achieving full control via stealth and progressing to the Network Reboot phase mentioned above will display the percentage of nodes captured during the Brute Force phase instead of the Stealth phase. This is only a display issue, and the correct amount of Reputation is still awarded. *Download the Core - This is achieved when the progress bar of a captured Core is emptied. A black progress bar will appear when a Core has been captured and will reduce while in this state. If the Core is recaptured by the network, the download will be interrupted, but will resume from the same point if captured again by the player. The Core does not need to remain captured after the database has been downloaded to meet this goal. *Retrieve All Resources - This is achieved when the progress bars of all Business Nodes (except netConnection and Core) are emptied. The bar is Gold for Server Farms and Databases and Red for B-coin Mines and B-coin Mixers. As of v1.020, completing Win Conditions also grants you bonus resources depending on your ranking. Player ranking is be updated upon logging in, based on current Reputation. Rank will increase or reduce at designated levels of Reputation. Gaining Resources and Experience The number of Resources available on a network is shown in the summary before starting a hack in the World Map, and in the top left corner of the screen after connecting to a network. Resources can be looted from the various Business Nodes, with different nodes holding resources associated to their function. Up to 30%Tricksters Arts Forum: stealing $ and Bitcoins of a player's current stored resources can be looted per hack. No experience is gained from hacking other players or from Missions. Level is increased by building and upgrading nodes on your network, as well as developing and upgrading programs. Videos Here is a link to a complete hack in action. YouTube: Lazorix vs Remuz References